


Round Two

by QueenKas



Series: Can you make it to the end? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: Round Two of the 'Can you make it to the End?' Challenge. Write about your OTP in 5 different settings.





	1. The Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND TWO  
> Write about your OTP in each of the following settings. If you have multiple OTPs, choose just one for this round and stick to them. One fic for each.  
> 1\. The Leaky Cauldron  
> 2\. Shrieking Shack  
> 3\. Hogwarts Library  
> 4\. Flourish and Blotts  
> 5\. Madam Puddifoot’s
> 
> A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling.

Harry sat on a stool staring down into his butter-beer. Another year had come and gone and it was the worst one yet. His classmate Cedric had died, Voldemort had returned and nobody believed him. Sure, his friends and those closest to him believed him but he still couldn’t grasp the naivete of the Wizarding Population in general.

He heard the stool next to him scrape across the floor and felt somebody brush against his shoulder as they sat down next to him. The soft smell of mint entered his nostril and without trying his body started to relax.

“Salut, ‘Arry” a soft accented voice said.

“Hello, Fleur” Harry greeted and turned his head slightly to catch sight of the beautiful blonde sitting regally next to him. He hadn’t seen her since her school had left Hogwarts. They had exchanged letters but he missed her terribly.

“I ‘ave missed you.” Fleur admitted with a forlorn expression on her face.

“I’ve missed you” Harry nodded. He subtly reached over and linked their hand together.

Harry and Fleur shared a soft smile and Harry could feel the blush staining his cheeks.

“Come, join me and my family. I know that it is possibly too soon but I would like to introduce you to them” Fleur said.

Harry nodded his acceptance, grabbed his butter-beer and followed Fleur back to his table.

“Maman, Papa, this is Harry Potter…my boyfriend” she said and Harry felt her grip tighten on his hand.

The Delacours were very welcoming and even though little Gabrielle was jealous she too welcomed Harry to their table. The rest of his day was spent with a smile on his face as he laughed and joked with the Delacour family. It was one of the best day he could remember having and it was all thanks to the beautiful blonde that wormed her way into his heart.


	2. The Shrieking Shack

Fleur breathed the fresh air in deeply. Snow had fallen and she was wrapped up in many layers to fight off the cold. She slowly walked through Hogsmeade bypassing all the stores. She did not want to deal with the general population and needed a few moments to herself. The first task was done and she dreaded the second one. She still had not figured out her clue but today she was pushing that thought out of her head. The Second task would not take place until the new year so she had time.

Without her knowledge, her feet led her down a small, narrow path and she found herself standing in front of a deteriorating fence. In the distance, she could see a tall three storey house that had seen better days. She could make out holes in the walls and Fleur was pretty sure the roof was only half there.

“That’s the Shrieking Shack” a masculine voice said from behind her. Fleur spun around and saw that the boy who had interrupted her was none other than Harry Potter.

“Ah…and why does it shriek?” she asked with a smirk.

“The villagers say it’s haunted. They often heard the sounds of screams and wails coming from inside. Nobody dares go near it” Harry said ominously but he could not keep a straight face and was soon chuckling, joined quickly by Fleur.

“Is it really haunted?” Fleur asked.

“No…Dumbledore encourage the rumour. It was the safe place for a werewolf student. He could change there and then he wouldn’t run the risk of hurting anybody”

Fleur nodded. To her that sounded like a good plan but she was surprised, she didn’t know England was so welcoming to inhuman magicals.

“I was very impressed with your skills in the air, Potter” Fleur said reluctantly to her fellow competitor.

“Thanks” said Harry, “Want to go closer?” he motioned towards the shack. It was clear to her, based off the quick subject change that Harry did not want to talk about the Tournament. She was relieved and nodded her acceptance.

Harry helped Fleur over the fence and linked their hands together and trudged through the snow towards the dilapidated house.

Harry opened and closed his mouth before he steeled his nerves and blurted out quickly, “Want to go to the Yule Ball with me?” he winced at his less than graceful invitation.

Fleur looked over at the boy and saw that while he was blushing he did not have the glazed look that other males did when they looked at a Veela. She shrugged, “All right” she said with a nod. They continued their walk through the snow in silence.


	3. Hogwarts Library

Harry excused himself from his friends and scurried off towards the library. He had made plans with a certain French witch to meet after lunch. Harry entered the library and took a quick tour around and saw that he was the first to arrive. Harry chose a corner table that was hidden away. He laid out his books and waited, impatiently, for his companion to arrive.

Soft, cool hands were placed over his eyes and Harry tensed before he smelt the soft minty scent and heard a soft voice whisper in his ear, “Guess who”

“Hello Fleur” Harry said and turned in his seat to smile at the blonde witch.

“Salut ‘Arry” she bent down a pressed a quick kiss to his lips before settling down beside him to pull out her own books.

They studied in silence for ten minutes before Harry broke the silence, “Do you know what you’re going for the maze?”

“Non, I am hoping there aren’t too many magical creatures but knowing the difficulty of the tournament we should prepare for the worst and hope for the best”

“Yeah” Harry sighed. He wished they could plan better. Even though they had not been together long, the though of any harm befalling the blonde witch caused his heart to clench tightly in his chest.

“It will be alright ‘Arry” Fleur reassured her boyfriend, “We shall prepare a basic plan and practice together, oui?”

“Oui” Harry nodded. Together the pair made a list of useful spells to know and made arrangements to practice. Harry made a promise to himself to keep an eye on the witch and make sure she made it through safely. Unknown to him, Fleur made the same vow.


	4. Flourish and Blotts

Harry shoved his way through the crowds at Diagon Alley. His last stop was the book store but based on his list it was going to be the longest. His girlfriend, Fleur, had sent him a list of books that she thought would either help him during the year or on his task of fighting against Voldemort.

“Excuse me” he ground out and pushed through a group of people that had decided standing in the middle of the road was an appropriate thing to do.

“Finally,” he sighed when he saw that he had arrived. Harry pushed the door opened the bell ringing, announcing his presence. He looked towards the desk and saw that nobody was currently stationed there. Harry shrugged and made his way through the stacks in search of his books. He had quickly found his course books and was now on the hunt for Fleur recommendations.

He was starting to get frustrated when he couldn’t find the Shielding book when he heard, “It is two feet to your left”

Harry spun around in shock, “Fleur!”

“Salut” she said with a sly smile.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. He didn’t wait for a response as he dropped his books to the ground and stepped forward to pull the witch into an embrace. It had been a long summer without seeing her. The order had placed him under supervision so he was unable to sneak away to meet up. He had grown since they had last seen one another and he now stood a head taller than her. Her head resting perfectly against his collarbone.

“I got a job here, I started just last week” She explained, staying in his strong arms. She breathed in his scent. There was something, just Harry, that soothed away all her anxieties. He made her feel safe.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me” he mused.

“I wanted it to be a surprise…surprise” she said pulling back.

“Well it definitely is” he agreed.

“Good surprise?” she asked.

“Great surprise” he said and leaned in to press a soft kiss against her smooth lips. He could feel her smile against his lips and he couldn’t remember ever feeling happier.


	5. Madam Puddifoot's

There was only ten days until the second task of the tournament. The student had been allowed another trip to Hogsmeade and it fell on Valentine’s day. Harry and Fleur’s first date had been the Yule Ball but they hadn’t had a chance to spend time alone since then. They spoke frequently but this was the first chance to be together and Harry was not going to let the opportunity go to waste.

The couple made plans to meet in Hogsmeade and Harry had heard that Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop had a special on for Valentines day and hoped that Fleur would like it.

Harry walked down the pathway and saw Fleur standing just outside the entrance to the small town. He quickened his pace and practically jogged up to her.

“Hey Fleur, you ready?” he asked.

“Oui” she said and held out her hand for Harry to take.

The two walked slowly down the road with Harry pointing out the shops and making recommendations.

“Here we are” he said and held the door open for her. When the couple walked in they both winced. The perfumed smell inside the shop was overwhelming and there were pink bows decorating nearly every surface and if there was a spare spot it was taken by a heart.

The hostess approached them, “Can I help you?”

“Potter, for two” Harry said and the pair were led to their table.

In the middle of the table was a small cupcake tree and a hot pot of tea was soon brough to their table. They sat in awkward silence and sipped on their tea. All around them were couples kissing and giggling. Harry was terribly uncomfortable. This was not something that he enjoyed but he was determined to show Fleur a good time. He looked over at the blonde and saw that she was frowning while looking around the shop.

Harry caught her gaze and at once they both descended into giggles.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked.

Fleur furiously nodded, “Please”

“Let’s go” he said. Fleur practically ran towards the exit while Harry pocketed a couple cupcakes for later.

“Shrieking Shack?” he suggested.

“Shrieking Shack” she agreed with a nod of her head. It was a special place for the pair and it was also somewhere they could be alone and unbothered by the noise surrounding them.


End file.
